A need exists for a tong arm assembly for making up or breaking out a tubular that can be used with limited training or expertise.
A further need exists for a tong arm assembly that can be used to automatically breakout or makeup tubulars with minimal risk and minimal human interaction.
A further need exists for a tong arm assembly that does not require readjustment during the makeup or breakout procedure due to rolling off center of the tubular when the floating jaw connects with the tubular.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.